Tachmah Ham
by The Dog With The Hippo Feet
Summary: A long time ago the hamster god HAM created a hamster paradise called Tachmah meaning angel in Ham-chat. Years later a wandering hamster found the entrence to this haven. Now hamsters have been comming from around the world to live in there...


Tachmah Ham  
By: Wandering-Solo  
  
I don't own Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, Oxnard, Cappy, Penelope, Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, Maxwell, Sandy, Panda, Snoozer, Jingle, and Stan.  
  
Coupling: none for now Rated: G (later chapters will get rated higher)  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
"So ham-hams, what's on today's schedule?" Boss said asking his normal question. All the ham hams just looked at eachother and shrugged. Today had been quite boring for all of them. Laura didn't get in any trouble (to Hamtaro's relief) and the rest of them just had normal mornings. Little did they know the most amazing thing was going to happen to them...  
  
Boss stared around the room at the bored hamsters then sighed, got up and began to walk to his room. "You know if we aren't gonna do anything today I might as well get my sleep caught up" he muttered. No one said anything. Boss heaved another sigh then walked into his room and closed the door. After that all was silent in the clubhouse when all of a sudden...  
BAM! The door to the clubhouse smacked open and in came an old looking hag of a hamster. She wore a little red wizard hat with huge hoop earrings. Stan made the most disgusted face and turned away. Everyone else just stared. "What? You've never seen a hamster wizard in your life?" She sputtered. They all just looked at eachother, finally Hamtaro was the first to speak "Um, maybe you're in the wrong clubhouse, we don't know you" "None sense! This is the one I'm looking for alright!" she laughed. "Heke?" Hamtaro said tilting his head "Why are you looking for us"? "Because" she started with a smile "I made the most amazing discovery"! She held up a sunflower seed with a star designed on it "Its my latest work, it will turn any hamster into a human!" Saying this made Boss rampage get out of his room. "I can't believe It." they all gasped at once. The ham- wizard turned around and muttered "And the reason I'm here is to test it out on you, I've heard of a daring group of hamsters that live right at this spot". All of them nodded. "Good. I knew this was the right hamster house" She handed Hamtaro the seed "You try it first but you must come out side. If you become a human in here you will be crushed" Hamtaro shivered at the thought of it and followed her outside with the other hamsters following right behind.  
  
Once outside the ham-hams asked the hamster wizard her name. She didn't reply. Instead she gave Hamtaro instructions to eat the shell and all or it won't work. They all stood back while Hamtaro munched on it. After about 2 minutes he finally finished it. "Nothings happening" he whispered looking around. The other hamsters just gasped as they stared at him. "I can't believe it..." Oxnard cried. Hamtaro looked around some more, "I think this thing backfired" he said sensibly "You guys are now really.... Small?" He screamed and looked at his body, It was no longer the body of a hamsters but a humans! "But, I didn't feel anything!" he shouted. "I never said you were gonna feel any pain now did I?" The ham-wizard said "It's a painless meathead but theirs one thing wrong..." she chirped  
  
"Heke"? Hamtaro asked. He just shrugged and looked back down at himself when then he noticed... "I'm naked"!! He wailed. All the ham-hams snickered at him. Bijou just blushed.  
  
"Get some clothes"! He shouted. "Before we do that Hamtaro" the wizard yelled to him "I want you to image yourself as a hamster.... "Hamtaro closed his eyes thinking of his hamster body when then he began to feel very different. He looked up and saw all the hamhams, but they were all his size! "I'm back to normal!" he yelled happily The hamwizard nodded  
  
"I can't believe it"! Hamtaro sighed, "I was a human for a minute" "That's right"! The wizard said happily "And if you want to turn back you have to think of what it felt like to be one. Then if you want to be a hamster again just do what you just did" "This is so cool" Stan yelled excitedly "Let me have one!"  
  
Soon all the hamsters could become human, they foraged for clothes from their owners or from the dump. Once they all had their clothes they went to the ham-wizard to say thank-you.  
  
"This is great"! Hamtaro said happily "Being a human feels so free"! "Thank you"! They all said at once "No problem" The ham-wizard said "Oh yes if you want a name my name is Komusho, I'm a wandering hamster wizard from Tachmah" "Heke"? "You don't know what Tachmah is"!? Komusho gasped They shrugged "Hmmm, well then let me explain it to you, a long time ago the hamster god HAM created a hamster paradise called Tachmah which means 'angel' in ham- chat. She gave it magical flowers that could do many different things. This paradise was first thought only to be a myth but then discovered by a famous hamster named Lynn. He told his friends about it and before long almost every hamster was coming to live in Tachmah. We copied human ideas making Tachmah look just like here only better fit for a hamster, also our main industry was the magical plants. We find more uses for them every year, which is what I do, I experiment with rare unknown plants and magic, making weird things like the seed you just ate. My human seed was already tested in Tachmah and it turned from a hamster paradise to a human-ham paradise". "Fascinating"! Maxwell gasped "But if you already knew it worked why did you try it on us"? "Because" she laughed "I heard about you folks from some of the hamsters in Tachmah, they talked about a orange and white hamster and 14 others living in a clubhouse together that help their owner and other hamsters out. I found this very kind and brave, so I thought I'd bring you an award" "Wouldn't it be fun to live in Tachmah"? Pashmina asked Hamtaro "Yeah I'd love to go there... but what about Laura and our owners"? "Don't worry about em" Stan smirked "We can leave without asking and save us the tears" "But Laura will be worried" "So"? "So? So, I don't want her to! I'm not leaving"! "But Hamtaro" Bijou whispered "Remember, you can become a human and tell Laura that your leaving" "But..." "Or you could stay here all by yourself while we go to Tachmah" She sighed  
  
Hamtaro frowned and looked at all his friends. If he stayed with Laura he would have no friends but a loving owner. Yet, if he went with his friends he would live in a hamster paradise with Bijou...  
  
"I guess your right "He sighed  
  
So Hamtaro goes off as a hamster to tell Laura. He hopped into his cage and waited for her return. When she finally came home she took him out and talked to him about school. Hamtaro smiled hopped off her hand then turned into a human.  
  
"Wh...What"???? Laura gasped "Um, Laura this is me, Hamtaro as a human. I just wanted to tell you as in human language that I'm not going to be able to see you for a long time. I'm going away to a hamster paradise. I'll be happier there" Hamtaro said "Hamtaro"? Laura whispered "How could you be a human"?? "Long story" He laughed "Your beautiful as a human" she blushed "Your going to be okay with out me right"? "I.. I think so"  
  
All of a sudden Laura broke into tears and hugged Hamtaro. "Think of me in your paradise" she wailed "I'll always think of you" he said trying to comfort Laura She sniffed then handed him a black earring with 3 lightblue diamonds in it. "Here keep this, to remember me" Hamtaro smiled then put it in his hamster ear "Thank you" Then with one more hug Hamtaro was off to Tachmah with his friends! 


End file.
